David Duchovny
David William Duchovny (born August 7, 1960, New York City, New York) is an actor known to X-Files fans for his portrayal of FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder. He earned an undergraduate degree from Princeton University and a graduate degree in English Literature from Yale University, which is when he began studying acting. He abandoned his doctoral studies to become a full-time actor. Duchovny was married to actress Tea Leoni, who appeared in TXF: Hollywood A.D. playing as Dana Scully's actress, and has two children. They are currently divorced. He previously dated actress Perrey Reeves. He is also the brother of actor Daniel Duchovny. ]]Duchovny also stars as Hank Moody in the American drama and comedy series Californication. His performance in Californication ''gave him a Golden Globe Award for the award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy in the 2007 Golden Globe Awards. Duchovny also appeard in films like Evolution and The Joneses. Acting Roles X-Files Roles As Fox Mulder: * ''The X-Files: ** all of Season 1 through Season 7 * The X-Files Movie * The X-Files: ** "Within" ** "Without" ** "The Gift" ** "This is Not Happening" ** "DeadAlive" ** "Three Words" ** "Empedocles" ** "Vienen" ** "Alone" ** "Essence" ** "Existence" * TLG: "All About Yves" ** "The Truth" * The X-Files: I Want to Believe As Bobby Wingood: * MM: "Jose Chung's Doomsday Defense" Other Fox Mulder Roles * Eek! the Cat episode "Eek Space 9" (1995) * The Simpsons episode "The Springfield Files" (1997) * The X-Files Game (1998) * The X Files: Resist or Serve (2004) Additional works * Working Girl (1988; with Nora Dunn) * Twin Peaks 3 episodes (1991; with Don S. Davis) * The Rapture (1991; with Mimi Rogers) * Red Shoe Diaries (1992; with Claire Stansfield) * Saturday Night Live (1995; Host, with Michael McKean) * The Larry Sanders Show 3 episodes (1995, 1996, 1998; with Garry Shandling and Charles Nelson Reilly) * Space: Above and Beyond episode "R & R" (1996; with Kristen Cloke) * Saturday Night Live (1998; Host, with Nicholas Lea) * Evolution (2001; with Wayne Duvall) * Zoolander (2001; with Garry Shandling) * Primetime Glick 2 episodes (2002; with Michael McKean) * House of D (2004; with Robin Williams and Tea Leoni) * The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (2004; Guest host, with Garry Shandling) * Trust The Man - with Julianne Moore * Things we Lost in the Fire - with Halle Berry and Benicio Del Toro * The Tv Set -'' * ''CALIFORNICATION - 2007- playing Hank Moody * Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) * The Joneses (2009) * The Secret (2007) Writing Credits * "The X-Files": ** "Colony" (Story with Chris Carter) (Season 2) ** "Anasazi" (Story with Chris Carter) ** "Avatar" (Story with Howard Gordon) (Season 3) ** "The Unnatural" (Season 6) ** "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" (with Chris Carter) (Season 7) ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "William" (Story with Frank Spotnitz and Chris Carter) (Season 9) Directing Credits * "The X-Files": ** "The Unnatural" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "William" External Links Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David Duchovny, David